Zero's Desire
by Flow-of-Words
Summary: Everyone is telling you what to do, but what do you desire?" This is a story about Zero after he finds out Yuuki is a vampire. Kaname has a plan for Zero that involves someone he never imagined. ZeroXOC and some ZeroXYuuki. Rated M for Language and Sex.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yea!! I love new stories!! This is my first VK one, so I hope you like. Zero is the star here so for all you Zero fans I will try my best. Thanks for reading and please review!! Ja Ne!**

Chapter One

Unforgettable

He swore that he wouldn't care anymore. He didn't care anymore. The one person who he could protect, the one girl he wanted to keep safe above anything else had become his worst enemy. She had become a vampire.

Zero woke to the sun shining through his window. Everyday it seemed to grow in brightness. He could only assume that it was because every day he became more like _them._ This only served to piss off the hormonal teen even more than the invading sunlight.

"Che...who left these damn curtains open anyways?" He spat getting up to enclose himself in darkness once more. Then he remembered Yuuki had been in here a few days ago trying to get him to go to town with her. He could still see her heartbreaking smile, then he remembered that he didn't care.

Two quick knocks on his door made Zero look up in annoyance. If the door had legs it would have been running from the stare that he gave it.

"What do you want?" Zero half yelled letting his anger color his voice.

"Baka, apprentice! Let me in!"

Zero heard his masters voice and sighed. Did he have to come so early in the morning? He almost considered escaping out his window, the high drop from his room to the ground was no problem for him now. But that would mean going outside, something that annoyed him more than his master.

"Master, why are you here so early?" Zero inquired after opening his door.

"Don't ask me stupid questions apprentice. Now come with me."

"I'm not even dressed, and where are we going?" Zero asked as he walked to his closet to get his school uniform. In the process of grabbing his shirt Zero's prefect arm band fell down and a picture of Yuuki flashed through his mind. _Baka, now is not the time to start thinking of her._ Why was she so unforgettable? He slammed his closet door, got dressed and followed his master out into the hall.

"Actually I only came to pick you up for Kuran, I guess he wants to talk to you."

"Since when have you started taking orders from a vampire master? Have you also fallen for his act?"

Toga suddenly stopped, turned around and hit Zero square on the arm. Zero winced at the pain but didn't say anything.

"He asked me a favor, and as a gentleman I accepted. Now I may hate vampires Zero but until the Hunters Council tells me to, I won't try to start anything with this Kuran boy. To tell you the truth even though he is a little sketchy, he seems to be more collected than any vampire I have ever come across."

"Che, whatever."

With that finished Toga brought Zero to one of the empty class rooms and ushered him in. Kuran Kaname stood leaning against one of the desks in the front row. His hands arms were folded across his chest. He didn't look up when he spoke to Touya.

"Thank you Toga-san. I just wanted to make sure that Zero got here without causing any trouble."

Zero tensed at this, but as much as he hated it he could only glare at his enemy. Lately it also seemed that Zero was having a lot more trouble even raising a hand to Kaname. _Stupid pure-blood rule._

_"_Well I didn't do it for just you, Zero is very important to me."

"Yes, well thank you anyways." He dismissed the hunter with that and for the first time since he got there looked at Zero.

"What is so important that you would wake me up to talk to me?"

"How are you feeling this morning, Zero?" Kaname nearly whispered but Zero heard him just fine.

"Tsk, like I would ever tell you. Answer my question."

"You still remember what I told you right?" Kaname asked. Instead of replying Zero only seemed to get even more angry with the pure-blood.

"I told you that you would protect Yuuki at all costs. You know the fact that she has awoken doesn't change that. Actually it makes it even more important."

Why did he have to bring her up? The last person in the world Zero wanted to talk to Kaname about. It only triggered memories of her beautiful face and sweet laugh. It was no use not trying to think of her now though. Like trying to swim up stream, eventually you will just have to let the river take you.

"I don't see why. It seems to me Kuran, that Yuuki is perfectly capable of protecting herself now."

"Yes, I agree, but right now she is still getting used to her new power. There are those that would hurt Yuuki, kill her even, and until I destroy them you need to watch over her. You see as much as it hurts, I can't be by her side until the threat is gone. It can only be you Zero."

Zero absolutely hated it when Kaname played the Yuuki card. Especially when he knew that if he wanted Kaname could just order Zero to do it and he would have no choice but to obey.

"I'm not a pawn in your little game for power Kuran. Yuuki doesn't want me around anymore, and I'm not going to force my presence on her."

"How foolish. Your not a pawn Zero, your a knight. If you would just talk to Yuki you would also see how much she still cares for you. The only reason she protested when I told her that we had to leave the school was because of you. But when you go around waving your Bloody Rose in her face I can see how she would get hesitant about approaching you."

Zero hated himself for that. It was his first instinct to draw his weapon when he felt a vampires presence, and quite frankly Yuuki's presence scared him. Her power seemed even greater that Kaname's.

"Che, you already know that I won't go against your word. Just tell me what I have to do already."

"Your right I do know, but as much as it may surprise you I hate taking away people's freedom of choice. If I could choose a life with Yuki over being a pure-blood I would."

Kaname sighed and combed his hand through his hair. He seemed to be contemplating something then. Zero waited patiently for the older vampire to come back to reality.

"I have a project for you Zero while Yuuki and I are gone from the school."

"Huh? Wait, Yuuki and you are still leaving?! I thought she didn't want to."

"Yes, but like I said Yuuki still isn't used to her powers. I have to take her somewhere safe for now to help her train."

_Yuuki is... leaving? _Zero didn't know what to say to that. It left him out of breath. Now he really had to face her. He couldn't just let her leave without saying goodbye. But what if she didn't want to talk to him, what if he had already caused her too much pain? It was Kaname's turn to wait for the other to come back to the classroom.

"When?" Zero whispered

"Tomorrow, hopefully by noon if she cooperates."

"That soon? So is this what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No, I told you I have a project for you. While Yuuki is away training, I want you to be doing the same. I want you to get a full grasp on your powers. The world has never seen one like you Zero, and if you don't know how to control yourself, it could be disastrous."

"Tsk, I already know that. I was planning on doing that anyways. My master has offered to help me also."

"No that won't be good enough. You need a vampire to train another vampire. Your master would have no idea what to do."

"Another vampire? Your not telling me one of your night class is going to be teaching me." Zero couldn't stand the thought of that. He was sure they wouldn't appreciate it either.

"No I have also given them important assignments, so they are all busy at the moment. The one I have asked to help you is actually a close friend, and she is doing me a huge favor by coming here. She hates leaving her home."

Kaname smirked to himself as he stated this. Zero then sensed another presence, another pure-blood. He scanned the room but no one else was around. Then suddenly from the ceiling a flutter of silver cloth came down before the two. When it righted itself, Zero couldn't believe his eyes. There stood before him was Hiou Shizuka. His breath caught in his throat. But wait something was different, he took a second look and found that her hair wasn't the same color. Hiou's was white, but this woman's was brown, much like Yuuki's only he could see hints of red in it. What had Kaname said? Something like he had already met her cousin.

The newcomer couldn't help but laugh a little at Zero's changing expressions. She knew what he was thinking though so she decided to speak first.

"Kiryuu Zero, I presume? You sure are silent, but your face gives you away. We must work on that. My name is Hiou Amaya. My cousin was Hiou Shizuka. I will be your new master from now on, that is until I am finished with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, I'm not too sure how well i did on this chapter. I kind of feel like i skipped around alot. But I hope you still like it. Not sure what to do next chapter, so if you guys have some ideas, let me have them!! I really like writing about Zero though, even though I am a Kaname freak Zero is becomeing closer to my heart. Anyways enjoy and please review. Ja Ne!! **

A New Master

Chapter Two

Zero had to blink several times to get his thoughts straight. Hiou Shizuka's cousin was standing right before him. She was to train him and teach him how to master his new power. This didn't make much sense to him at the moment.

"Kaname-kun, are you sure he is not slow? I thought that after you introduce yourself the other is supposed to do it back."

"Give him time to think Amaya. He probably is wondering what Shizuka's cousin is doing here." Kaname had one of the most annoying smirks on his face. Zero could tell he was enjoying himself.

"Just, wait a second! You expecting me to train under the cousin of the woman who killed my parents? What in the hell makes you think I could do something like that?"

Kaname's expression darkened at Zero's words. "Because you will protect Yuuki, thats why. This woman can help you. You should be thanking her for so graciously excepting."

" Che, right. Like I said I will train by myself. Now if you would excuse me." Zero turned to leave, he was almost to the door when Kaname spoke.

"Kiryuu, get back here..." Kaname's eyes reddened with anger. The room's atmosphere became spine tingling cold. That stopped the young vampire in his tracks.

He slowly turned and glared at the two pure-bloods. Amaya could feel the tension between the two men and it wasn't looking good at all.

"Kaname, let him go. Right now we are all tired and stressed. I believe he will come to me eventually."

At Amaya's words sunlight came back into the classroom, and Kaname sighed. It seemed the Amaya didn't want any blood spilt. _I will come to her eventually? Shizuka said the exact same words. Well she can wait all she wants, there is no way in hell I will ever ask her for help._

Zero turned and left the room. He had to go get some air. It wasn't until he got to the fountain in the school court yard that he realized how infuriated he was. His throat burned and his eyes were the color of blood. Zero splashed some water on his face and went to go sit under his favorite tree, trying to stay out of the sunlight as much as possible. _How dare they? What is it with these damn pure-bloods thinking they own the show? The only reason I am going to protect Yuuki is because I owe her. Not for Kaname, or anyone else. God, and he had some nerve bringing that witch here to train me! Damn it!!_

As Zero thought this he didn't hear the small steps of a fellow student coming up to him. She stood over his head for a bit before calling his name.

"Zero-senpai, what are you doing over here all by yourself? Class is about to start."

When Zero opened his eyes to look at the girl she gasped and ran off in fright in the other direction. _Damn it, my eyes must still be red!! Baka girl, she's lucky I wasn't more thirsty. _Zero had to admit that his control wasn't what it should be. But his pride kept him from telling anyone else. Kaname seemed to know though no matter what.

"Tsk, I don't need anyone's fucking help. I will do this myself, for Yuuki."

The sound of her name brought back the memories of the first time he saw her.

* * *

The strange man brought him to a house that he had never seen before. The door had suddenly opened and a girl who seemed about his age stood in the light. Then he heard the man explain what happened to his family that night in nice terms.

"Yuuki, this is Kiryuu Zero. His parents were killed by a bad vampire so he will be staying with us for now on. I want you to help take care of him."

_Killed by a bad vampire? No! They were brutally murdered before my eyes. I had to watch as a psychopath single-handedly destroyed my family. _None of this left his lips though and he just continued to stare at nothing.

The girljust looked at him with curious eyes and nodded her head in response. Then the strange man left and Zero was brought into the warmth by the girl. Yuuki lead him to the bathroom where she had a warm water waiting.

"Is it okay if I take off this coat? I would like to help clean you up."

Zero did nothing in response, and let Yuuki do as she pleased. When she removed the coat, she couldn't help but let out a gasp. He was covered in blood. Starting from below his chin it covered both shoulders and his chest. It was like someone had splashed a bucket of red paint on him. Yuuki wanted to cry for the boy before her but she knew that wouldn't help the situation. Instead she got to wiping the blood off with the gentlest of touches. She was so scared anything more rough would break the boy in two. When she was all finished she grabbed a night shirt and showed him to his room.

" I hope this is alright, tomorrow I will try and clean it up better for you. The bed is clean though." At her words the the boy just continued to stare straight ahead with a blank expression.

"Well okay, good night Zero-kun."

Suddenly the boy spoke up, "When my brother was sick, he would come to my bed and sleep with me. Could you... do you think you could sleep with me tonight?"

This caught Yuuki off guard and she looked around frantically. "Well, umm... maybe, I guess, for a little while." She didn't want to leave the sad boy alone.

He went to the large bed and crawled in without looking at Yuuki. She followed and cautiously went to lay down beside him. It wasn't too long before the drowsiness set in and Zero heard Yuuki's steady breathing. He turned over and looked at the strange girl. She was actually quite pretty. He tried counting her eyelashes to keep his mind preoccupied. Anything to keep him from thinking of what happened that night. It didn't seem to work very well, and flashes of screams and blood flooded his mind. But he couldn't cry anymore, his tears dried up hours ago.

To try and erase the memories Zero crept closer to Yuuki and pulled her into his small arms.the warmth oh her body flowed into Zero's cold one.After awhile it seemed to work and the memories of his family faded away. _This girl is so nice, I hope that some day I will be able to pay her back._

* * *

The bell tolling woke Zero out of his daze. It loudly told the students that class had nowstarted. Instead of heading to class though, Zero decided to go to the tower. It was dark there and he would be away from all of hisannoying classmates. That's all he wanted right now, to be alone in the dark. Now that Yuuki was leaving it seemed that was how it was going to be from now on.

The climb up the stairs was a long one, but Zero didn't mind. He just put his hand on the cool stone and followed the spiral all the way up to the top. Whenhe got there heopened the old wooden door and stepped inside. The room smelt of dust and old furniture. It was obvious that no one had been in here in a while and Zero loved that fact. _Finally some peace and quiet._

He went to an old wicker chair and collapsed into the seat, a cloud of dust blew out from the force of the action. He looked into the plume that he created and unknowingly thought of Yuuki. He thought of their first day of school together, and the time when they became prefects after the Headmaster had created the night class. Yuuki was so excited and already promising that she would keep the school well protected. Zero couldn't help but look at her in wonder. He couldn't figure out how she was always so optimistic.

Suddenly Zero had the feeling that he wasn't alone. Yuuki left his mind for the moment as he scanned the room for the intruder. The feeling came from to opposite corner of the room and once he zeroed in on it he recoiled. This aura came from Amaya.

"You can come out already. How long have you been there?"

"A lot longer than you. I wonder what you were thinking that distracted you so."

"Nothing that you need to know. Now if you wouldn't mind leaving..."

"Hmm, I think we need to work on your manners. I do believe I was here first."

"Whatever, then I'll leave. I don't like this place anymore anyways."

Zero got up to leave but was blocked by Amaya. She stood before him like a parent ready tocorrect a child. This made the teen furious, he attempted the walk around but the woman's arm came out and stopped him there.

"What the hell do you want from me? You god-damned pure bloods!"

Amaya looked at him in surprise. "What do _I_ want from you? I think Zero, that every one is telling you what to do. But what do is it _you_ desire?"

The simple question caught him off guard. _God, what do I want? _He knew the answer. He wanted her, he wanted Yuuki right now, in his arms andsmiling up at him. But that was impossible and he had to stop thinking about it.

"I want to be left alone." Zero answered in a growl

"Alright then, but I don't think that is your true desire. Until you come to terms with what it is you want then you can never be happy. I know that Kaname can be pushy and oppressing, but he is doing all of this becauseof his love, and need to protect Yuuki. He is doing what he wants, I suggest you do the same."

" Right, well like I said I want to be alone." With that he went around Amaya and out the door.

_She has no idea what she is talking about. _Zero thought as he went back down the stairs._Come to terms with my desire for Yuuki? No that can never happen, it would only serve to hurt her more, and anyways she already has someone. I will just say goodbye tomorrow and leave it at that. _But even as he came to his decision and stepped back into the sunlight, Zero couldn't help but feel unbearably cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! Well this chapter took me forever. I'm so sorry for the wait. I just stopped writing all of a sudden, but enough excuses here is chapter 3!! Please review, I love to hear what you think!! Ja Ne.**

A Long Goodbye

Chapter Three

Zero stood at his window and watched as night slowly faded away. The darkness he had come to love was leaving him with another torturous sunny day. This one had to be one of the worst. Yuuki was leaving the Academy, along with her fiancée. The very thought of Kaname as her lover made him sick. If his pale face could get any darker it would have.

Two sharp raps on his door made Zero look up. It could only be the Headmaster coming to make sure that Zero saw Yuuki off. _As if I need him, he knows that no matter how much it hurts I have to go to her. She seems to be the only one that doesn't understand._

"Kiryu, I know you are awake. Let me in."

"Tsk, leave me alone headmaster." Zero spoke through the door.

"Aww, Kiryu how many times have I asked you to call me dad? You must know it hurts to hear my precious son call me headmaster." The chairman whined back in a high voice.

"I am _not_ your son." Zero barked out.

"Please, just leave me alone... I will be there." He added in a voice that made the chairman pause.

"Okay Zero. I'm going."

When his footsteps were no longer heard Zero opened his door and walked the opposite way. It seemed his conscious wanted to take the longest way possible to the front gates. He took this time to think of things he could say. _It doesn't matter what I say. Yuuki has chosen her path, and I'm not a part of it. I can't care anymore! _A small but loud part of him wanted to just tell her how he really felt. He wanted to try and explain all these mixed emotions, maybe then he could move on. Zero came out of the school and looked towards the entrance. Yuuki found his eyes and smiled. _Then again, maybe not._

"Zero, you came! We were waiting for you. The headmaster said that he had to pull you out of your bed. You've become quite the sleepy head."

_Please Yuuki, don't. How... after all the cruel things I've put you through, can you still smile at me? _Her very voice seemed to chip away at his heart. All of the words he would have liked to say just faded away now that he stood before her. Two strong emotions collided in his mind. One from his hunters instinct to destroy the vampire princess before him. The other wanted to grab her and cover her in kisses.

"Zero? Did I say something?" Yuuki looked up in worry.

_There you go, blaming yourself again. I could punch her right now and she would swear that she had walked into it._

"Yuuki, I'm going to wait in the car. Don't be too long." Kaname's voice on the other hand made the teens blood boil. When he left the headmaster said something about having to check on the day class and walked towards the school leaving Yuuki and Zero alone.

"Zero, to tell you the truth I had a whole bunch of things I wanted to say but now that we are here..." She let her sentence drop. Zero could tell she was just as nervous as he was.

"Its alright, there isn't anything to say. Don't forget to call or the chairman will go crazy." _What am I saying!? I have a million things I want to tell her. I'm so pathetic._

_"_Yeah, I guess so. I... well, I will miss you Zero. Even if it's not fair for me to say, especially after all I've put you through. Maybe it's better for me to leave, then you won't have to deal with me anymore, right?"

He wanted to scream no, but it couldn't get past his face. In the back of his mind a voice told him that it would be better to just let her go and never think of her again. They could both move on. _That's a lie, I will never move on. Why does doing the right thing have to hurt so much?_

_"_Right, I think you've kept Kaname waiting long enough. Like I said just call."

Yuuki could only nod her head in answer. She was trying unsuccessfully to hide the tears from her first precious friend. A horn honk summoned her to the car. Yuuki left without another word and Zero could only watch in deepest despair as the first love of his life drove off.

" It doesn't matter. I don't care anyways." Zero told himself as he turned to head back to his room.

"You don't care about what?" A voice spoke from the trees that raised alarms in Zeros head.

"How long have you been there Amaya?" He spat out her name in disgust.

"Long enough to see that pathetic parting. So she was the girl you are supposed to protect? How sad, you can't even say the words you truly are thinking and yet you are willing to die for her." The silver clad woman seemed to float down from the branch she was perched on.

"You don't understand anything." The same hormonal teen stood stubborn if front of the older vampire.

" I understand more than you know boy. Your horrible attitude is starting to annoy me, and strangely..."

Zero blinked and the pure-blood was behind him. He growled in anger and tried to move, but she had his arms in a vice grip. He felt his ability to resist weaken. Amaya noticed it too, drew closer to the boy and whispered hotly into his ear.

"...it's starting to attract me. I understand why Shizuka chose you. She knew what you would become. Too bad she is not here to reap her benefits."

At that she let the boy go. Zero spun away, his anger making his body hot. The vampire blood surged through his veins and for the first time he let it come in full force. He couldn't stand the fact of Amaya getting the best of himself.

"Amaya! Touch me one more time and I swear I will make you unrecognizable." To make his point he drew out the Bloody Rose, his power came out through the weapon in the form of thorny vines. They twisted in anticipation, waiting for the order to strike.

"Ha! Zero, finally some emotion other than depression! I was beginning to think you weren't alive. Tomorrow night we _will_ meet in the court yard to start your training. Okay?" With that she walked off, and disappeared into the trees.

_Stupid bitch, she knows I can't disobey. What is her deal anyway? Mocking me like that. _He kept fuming all the way back to his room trying in vain to ignore the growing heat in his groin.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So firstly, I need to apologize for the loooong delay on this chapter. I just could _not_ figure out the end. Then I just forgot about it. But I finally got back my muse and here it is. So read, enjoy, and as always please review!!**

Chapter Four

Late Night Lessons

The moon hung high over the school court yard. As Zero walked he could feel the darkness enter his body, feeding his vampire instincts. All his senses were working on overtime ready for a possible attack. Even though Amaya said they would just be training, he could never trust a vampire. Especially one related to _her_.

Stopping at the entrance, he took a deep breath and tried to remember why he was doing this. Yes, it was all for Yuuki's sake. Even though she betrayed him, Zero couldn't let that menace Rido have his way with the one thing he treasured most in his life.

At the thought of Yuuki an unwanted pain gripped his heart. It seemed that he would never be able to forget that girl. Well if there was one thing Zero was good at it was holding onto pain. No matter how much it tortured him. _God, lets just get this over with_ he thought while opening the gate.

Amaya stood at the far end of the courtyard. Her face tilted up towards the moon, like a sunbather on a sandy beach. She raised her arms above her head in a praising gesture, the sleeves of her kimono fluttered like silver water falls in the soft breeze.

Without turning to look at the teen she spoke. "Zero, settle down. I can hear your heartbeat from here. There is no need to feel anxious, night is here, and it's our time."

She hit it right on the head. For some reason he was a little anxious. Amaya had a way of making him feel out of his element. It almost made Zero want to find out why. But no, he was only here for training, for Yuuki.

"Tsk, there is no our Amaya. I'm not like you." He said annoyed.

"Self-denial brings unsureness, unsureness bring weakness. That is exactly what we don't want. Right Zero?" She asked finally turning to look at her new student.

"There is no we either."

A sigh escaped her lips. "Right, well it seems your ready to cooperate. Sit down and we will get started."

"Sit, what does sitting have to do with fighting?"

"Nothing, I never said anything about fighting, your here to train. Now sit!" She added with authority.

Since he couldn't disobey he sat as slowly as possible. This earned a scowl out of the woman in front of him. When his butt was finally on the ground she allowed herself to do the same, her movements so fluid Zero wondered if she was even solid.

"Now close your eyes, and clear your mind." He was about to speak but she beat him to it.

"No talking, just do it."

"You have to realize that there are things in life that you cannot change. Your a vampire Zero, at least mostly. That's something you must live with. If you don't come to terms with that then you have no chance of helping Yuuki."

"Self respect is something you greatly need. Your not pathetic, your not a monster, and you couldn't do anything to save your family, so stop dwelling on it. You hold onto all your suffering like a vice and it has effected those around you but mostly yourself."

"It's turned you into a rude, depressed, and angry being. Don't get me wrong though, I'm not here to make you remember a broken past. I'm trying to tell you that you need to move on and look towards the future."

Zero sat fuming quietly as Amaya talked about things that were, in his mind, forbidden to speak of. The way she casually talked of his dead family made him want to lash out in fury. But what she said next put him over the edge.

"Lastly, get over Yuuki. She is gone now, and while you will always be friends she was never yours. Again your holding onto something that is just going to make things harder in the long run. I..."

"Shut the fuck up!" His anger finally surfaced in a sudden burst that stunned the pure-blood.

"You call this shit training? Your just telling me all this crap about my past that I already know. You think I want to suffer? You think I like seeing the girl of my dreams walk off with my worst enemy? I'm so fucking sick of everyone telling me what I need to do!"

Zero stood and stomped out of the courtyard. He just couldn't stand her haughty presence anymore. He could train on his own, like he should have in the first place.

Zero came to the entrance of the boys dorms and began to open the door, but a strong hand shut it from behind. He didn't need to turn around to know her.

"Amaya, get away from me! I swear I will kill you if you don't let me go."

Amaya could tell he was serious, and it sent a tingle down her spine. His outburst had only served to interest her more, though she didn't really understand why. Instead of letting the door go she grabbed the teen by the shoulder and spun him around to look in his blood thirsty eyes. She leaned in as close as possible with out contact, trying to find an answer in his face.

"Zero, I have no idea why this is happening to me, but I really, really want to find out why."

With out another word or warning she tilted his face up to close the last inch and touched their lips together in a very long and hard kiss. Zero's mind was like a blank page. All rational thought left and the only thing left in it's place was a deep hunger.

He never realized how much he needed the physical contact until he grabbed the pure blood around the waist and brought her body into his. The kiss became more heated as tongues became curious and hands began to roam. The young vampire in him wanted to just ravage and bite the soft warm body until blood flowed. Amaya seems to realize this and slowly took a step back to calm things down.

They both looked at each other, chests heaving and pulses racing. Neither was really sure what to do next though. The little break gave Zero some time to think, and the situation started to make him angry. How dare she take advantage of him! Amaya could see the anger come into his eyes, she knew that he would try and run again. Which was a little problematic for her. She needed to find out why she wanted this over hormonal teen so badly.

"Come with me." She said while grabbing his hand and they entered the school.

Zero let himself get dragged through the various corridors. He still wasn't really sure what was happening, nor did he want to. It was a lot easier to just go with it then try and think about what might happen. When the dragging had finally ended he realized where he was, and it surprised him.

"What are we doing here Amaya? This is my room." Zero's curiosity had got the best of him.

"I know, now are you going to invite me in, or are we going to stand out here all night." She asked. Her eyes glowed with what Zero could only describe as wanting.

"Fine, I guess." He opened the door and ushered the vampire in. It wasn't till he shut the door behind them that he realized something.

"Wait, how did you know where to find my room?"

His question put a sly smile on Amaya's swollen lips. "Stupid question, I've been watching you of course."

Zero didn't know weather to feel creeped out or pissed off. Of course he chose the latter. "You've been _watching_ me?!" He asked incredulously. Could he never be left alone?

"When, and for how long?" He added.

"Well since I first meet you in the tower, and till yesterday morning when you saw Yuuki off." She noticed he winced at the mention of Yuuki and it annoyed her a little bit.

He sat down on the bed stunned. How could she have been watching him for so long and he not notice it? Was he that unobservant that he couldn't sense a pure-blood following him? Amaya knew what he was thinking though and spoke.

"Zero, it's not that you aren't able to sense me. I just decided I didn't want you to. It's part of my power as a pure-blood. Now stop thinking and kiss me."

Zero turned away from her advancement in disgust. He was too worked up by Amaya's surprise that all their previous actions had been quickly forgotten. But Amaya was not about to be given the cold shoulder. With all the strength she had Amaya focused her will on Zero's body. Before he could do anything to stop it Zero was already under her control.

"You know I hate to do this Zero, but I've grown tired of just watching you." She walked around to face the teen. Amaya was not surprised to see his eyes blazing with pure anger. It only served to excite her even more. So much so that she decided to tease him a little.

She grabbed his hand and brought it up to her back, then using his fingers she undid her obi and let it fall to the floor. When he began to understand what Amaya was doing his face changed to a mix of unbelief and embarrassment. Though he would never tell anyone Zero had never touched a woman, he had certainly dreamed of it. But this was no dream. With the sash gone, she brought his hand back around to the front and used it to push one side of her kimono off her white shoulder. Zero gulped hard and tried not to stare at her perfect skin.

"I asked you once before what it was that you desired. Now that you know what I want...do you still think I should leave?"

The simple question played in his head over and over again. Zero knew he was in a very delicate situation and that only made it harder to think. Suddenly he felt Amaya's power back off, she was letting him truly decide for himself and that was all he needed.

"No. I want you to stay." He said as he stood up to face the pure-blood. Putting both hands on her shoulders he pushed the rest of the silver fabric off and watched as it slowly slid down her curves. He then took the liberty to feel all over the woman before him. Letting his fingers do all the seeing, Zero leaned his head into Amaya's neck and took a deep breath. His nostrils filled with the sweet scent of her blood, he just had to taste her.

When Amaya felt his tongue glide up and down her neck and she could only moan at the sensation. Zero loved the sound and decided he wanted to hear it again. Still a little unsure he tried to quickly undress but got stuck on his pants. Amaya stepped in with nimble fingers and finished the task, but leaving her hands on his hips she directed the teen to the bed.

They fell with a soft thud, Amaya on top straddling his slender hips. She could feel him twitch and harden even more. His eyes wandered all over paying close attention to her soft breasts. When there eyes met she saw a strange look come into his eyes and before she knew what was happening Zero grabbed her by the waist and rolled her onto her back. A soft growl almost escaped her throat, but the teen wouldn't allow it and covered her mouth with his.

The kiss became savage as fangs met soft skin. Amaya struggled to gain back her position but Zero had somehow pinned her to the bed. She smelt her blood before she felt it trickle down her white chin. Her eyes shot open in fury. How dare he bite a pure blood! Then she saw his own mouth cut and bleeding and hunger overtook anger.

Tracing her tongue from his chin back to the source, where she took his bottom lip into her warm mouth and sucked. Zero allowed her to feed for a bit before forcing her head back to claim his own. She looked a little confused at the action so he explained himself.

"Amaya you can't think that I would let you feed on me without some type of price. Tonight your not a pure blood and I'm not a level E. So please just let me taste you."

She searched his eyes and found nothing but sincerity. This caused her to close her eyes and wait for his move. Zero brought her mouth into an almost brutal kiss. His tongue licked everywhere blood had fell. The red liquid was like nectar to his soul. His eyes rolled back in ecstasy and turned a deep red. The taste almost brought on an orgasm. So he decided to pull back for a second to catch his breath. He saw a smirk on Amaya's lips.

"What's that look for?" He asked in broken syllables. He still hadn't got his breath back.

"Well, I've been told that my blood has the ability to... _excite_ men." She suddenly grabbed his hard on and Zero let out a long, deep moan.

"It seems that was true. But I don't want you coming just yet, so enough blood for right now. Fuck me."

The words didn't need to be said twice. Zero leaned back over the pure blood, and without another word slid his member into her, hard. Amaya let out a yelp at the sudden intrusion. But the pain quickly turned into pleasure as he stated to pump in and out.

From want of more she brought her hips up to meet his. This helped to deepen his penetration and Amaya grabbed his back in need. Her nails racked his flesh just enough to leave trails. Zero couldn't have cared less about what happened to his back, the hot softness that enveloped him was almost too much. He had never felt anything so intense in his life.

Amaya started to feel the signs of his building orgasm and made a quick decision. Before Zero could say anything Amaya crawled out from under his heaving body and pushed him back onto the bed. Zero was a little surprised by this.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?"

Amaya let out a dark chuckle. "The only crime you've committed is being too damn sexy."

"Then why did you..."

His next words were lost when he felt Amaya's mouth surround his whole length. With skill she bobbed up and down timing the movement with her tongue. Zero had to bite his fist to stop from crying out. The familiar taste of his blood filled his mouth, and he just had to see what exactly she was doing down there. He became entranced by what he saw. Amaya's perfect white hair swirled around his thighs and fluttered slightly when she drew her mouth up and down his shaft. Every few seconds he could catch a glimpse of her little pink tongue that he had fallen in love with.

If it was even possible watching her made him even more turned on and he began to feel a familiar tingle deep in his groin. Amaya quickened her pace as if trying to suck his orgasm out. The pace change sent him spilling over the edge. He let out a deep moan as his body tightened into the longest orgasm he ever had.

Amaya watched the boy twitch in ecstasy and quickly swallowed, then crawled back to claim a kiss from her new found lover. Zero finally opened his eyes when he felt Amaya kiss him. With a thousand thoughts whirling in his head, he went with the one that was the safest for him.

"This doesn't change anything Amaya. Your still just another vampire that needs to be killed."

He rolled over and picked up his pants. Amaya could only stare at Zero's back, stunned by what she heard. But what stunned her even more was that she was actually hurt by his words. Again that curiosity crept up into her mind and she wondered why a Pure blood like herself, who could get any man she wanted, was so hurt by such a young boy.

Then it clicked. She was falling for him! Just like her condemned cousin, she wanted the level E more than anything. The irony made her burst out in laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Zero had suddenly become self conscious.

Her laughter faded into a chuckle as she stood and gathered her clothes. She quickly dressed feeling Zero's eyes follow her to his window, where she turned around and looked at the boy. No he was a man now.

"Well it's nothing important really. I guess you could call it a revelation."

"And that would be?" He demanded, a scowl forming on his perfect face.

Amaya turned her eyes to the floor, her voice nothing but a whisper.

"I'm falling in love with you." She stated it calmly, and with out another look, turned and lept out the window into the shinning moonlight. Leaving Zero frozen with his mouth open, starring at the space she once occupied.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So first let me say SORRY!! I am the worst at keeping up with the chapters, and i thoroughly punish myself. I don't have any excuses and promise that the next one will come out much faster. Its gonna be a hawt one too!! So thank you readers and please enjoy!**

Chapter 5

If she had a heart it would have been beating out of her chest. But her white, cold face showed no trace of emotion. Amaya's thoughts on the other hand, were racing at top speed. How could she have said those things?

The pureblood paced the court yard where she had attempted to train Zero only hours ago, while involuntarily opening and closing her jaw just to make sure she still had control of it. Stopping swiftly, she decided to sit down on the edge of one of the schools stone fountains. Maybe the act could help her put her thoughts together.

It seemed though, that when she got things back in some type of order, flashes of their encounter came before her eyes. His beautiful, young body. His warm and uncertain tongue. But the thing she saw the most was his desperately hungry eyes. It was almost as if they were crying out for release. Release from the monster that held all vampires captive.

The thought brought on a new emotion to Amaya. When she realized what exactly it was, it made her buckle in laughter.

"I'm so pathetic! I can't believe this is happening to me. Amaya Hiou, Black Widow of the night. I've made both human and vampire, male and female, crawl before me on their knees. And now in a matter of a week my hearts been taken by a rude, self-centered, level E vampire!"

Then at another thought, she realized she didn't care. She had heard the term love was blind, but never even considered it happening to her. Amaya remembered her cousin and how, when she met her own beau, she came running up to Amaya with the happiest face a vampire could ever make. Babbling on all about this encounter she had with some low class vampire. At the time Amaya just shrugged it off as foolishness, not really caring what would happen to her cousin. Now she is dead. All of her rationality told her she should stop, and just do the task given to her. But when was love ever rational?

"What a mess I've made!" She stated to no one in particular. But it was heard anyways.

"I would certainly hope not. That's not your style Amaya." His soft voice could be recognized in loudest crowd.

"Kaname-kun, what brings on this pleasant surprise?" She asked without even turning. There was no need, he was just inches behind her. In the vampire world it was considered an act of domination. Kaname always had to show his authority, Amaya thought. Even to another pureblood.

"I wanted a progress report." He got right to the point. Probably in some kind of hurry, as usual.

"Does he really matter that much to you?" She asked. Why did her voice sound so defensive?

Kaname heard it also, and walked forward to face Amaya. He studied the pale beauty for a second. What are you looking for? But Amaya knew he had already found it. So instead of trying to hide, she stared back into his dark eyes almost challenging him. So different from Zero's, like night and day.

"_He_ doesn't matter, the power he holds is what matters." He ended the silent battle, knowing very well that he had won.

"Of course, your coldness never ceases to amaze even me." She sat back down and crossed her irresistible legs. He gave a tired sigh, and sank down next to her.

"You know I never wanted any of this. I'm supposed to be long gone now. But things went a different direction and I must follow the path. Yuuki is all I care for now. All I ever will." At his last words he turned his head to what was most likely the direction Yuuki was in.

He has never faltered in his plan. No matter who it hurt, he would protect that child. She thought to herself. Love is madness.

"What is she to you? It seems like so much pain has been wrought over such a little thing."

" It's something I can't really explain to someone who doesn't fully understand. Yuuki is my reason. My only reason why I am still here. If she wasn't alive, I wouldn't be either. I would have destroyed myself long ago."

Even though he tried to explain it, she knew he couldn't put into words really how he felt about the girl. Though it wasn't recognizable, it seemed to Amaya that Kaname felt very old and very tired. Would he ever get to rest? She thought to herself.

A familiar presence making it's way to the two night-dwellers stopped Amaya's pondering and caught their attention. Kaname gave a dark smirk.

"I think I have over-stayed my welcome. Amaya, I want to know his progress. I trust you know how to reach me." Amaya nodded an affirmative, and the prince was gone. _And to think, I was at one point a candidate to be his princess_. She thought as she watched him slink back into the shadows.

As night left, day came fast and furious. Zero knew he was here. Every vampire hunter thread in his body burned with it. But when he came through the clearing of the court yard, all he saw was Amaya's lithe figure, aglow with moonlight. It stopped him in his tracks completely, and all the words he had formed in his mind where gone.

"You're too late, I'm afraid." Amaya decided to break the stillness first, feeling Zero's unease.

"I see, too bad. I would have liked a _chat_ with him." Zero stated shifting his weight from foot to foot.

She decided to keep silent and instead just watched him, knowing he wanted to say something. Minutes passed, but to a vampire it was all the same.

"I don't... really know, what happened back there. But, I am going to forget it. You, and every other pureblood vampire out there is my enemy." At the word you, Zero turned to face Amaya, and gave her the coldest stare she had ever felt.

She might have cried then, if such a thing were possible. But after a second thought she knew that all Zero needed right now was to be left alone. With the decision made Amaya slid to her feet and gave a soft sigh.

" Ok, Zero I understand. I will leave you to yourself for now. But I won't be far, Kaname-san has given me a very important task, and I will finish it." Then with the setting of the moon, the pureblood was gone.

As the sun rose Zero's face became darker. He quickly moved inside, the light was starting to give him a headache. _How stupid I am._ _Now I've lost my only link to Kaname_ he thought. But he just couldn't get over the raw anger he felt for every blood sucker out there. All except one, but that pained him the most.

"Yuuki...why did you have to betray me?" He sighed into his pillow.

Zero thought she would have been his first. The one person who made him feel even just the slightest joy. Now there was no use even dwelling on that thought. He was no longer a virgin and she was now beyond his reach. So instead he decided like always, to just bury it, deep inside him.

He took a deep breath, trying to clear his head. But that turned into a mistake. Amaya's sent still lingered on his pillow, no his whole bed. It seemed to stick in his nose, filling his brain with memories of their coupling.

Out of pure exhaustion, Zero just let his mind go where it wanted. To her pale, full lips. Then lower down her white neck, where he could almost taste the blood flowing. That sweet blood, like an aphrodisiac, made his body heat up with desire. Not even Yuuki's had tasted so good.

He bit his lip, till he felt the pain and then the small warm trickle. Licking it up before it got cold he thought, _I am nothing more than the animals I hunt._ Again the self loathing crept up and he tore the damned pillow in two. The feathers went flying in all directions carrying with them Amaya's scent. Nothing could get away from her grasp, he thought darkly.

"Now I'm even caught in her web." Zero murmured.

But where his anger should have been, oddly he found that he only wanted to get caught up even more. He found himself wondering what it might be like. What might happen if he let himself go to that woman.

He would get to taste her again and the thought of putting his teeth into her soft flesh made his mouth water. Amaya was like a drug, his first hit was his undoing. But then again unlike a drug, he would use her as he wanted, then kill her as he intended.

He picked up a stray feather and held it to his nose. Yes, he would join her game, and in the end be the only one left standing. With his spirits lifted he hopped off his bed

ready for the first time in a long time to start the day.


End file.
